Los días y las noches en el palacio de Egipto antiguo
by Chloe Haruno
Summary: Se dieron cuenta de que la unión de dos personas no se planeaba porque la llegada del amor es simplemente la que entra sin avisar. En esta historia encontrarás un amor romántico entre dos mujeres Yuki Cross y Zenia (mi oc) Un trío amoroso que involucra al príncipe Kuran Kaname de Egipto. Y siempre recordando que éste es un universo alterno al original.


**También pueden leer mi historia en Amor Yaoi. Cambiaré algunas cosas para cada plataforma en si. Y muy bien, ¡empecemos con la historia!  
Oh, y aclaro que esto no es un yaoi, sino un yuri, un romance entre Yuki Cross y mi personaje original Zenia. Y un poco de Canon- Yuuki y Kaname.**

Hace muchos años cuando los reyes egipcios reinaban existió una historia que sólo pudo contarse por medio de estos muros grabados en el palacio mayor.

El faraón de aquel entonces y su primera esposa tuvieron una larga charla con su único hijo hablándole sobre su futuro.

Al final se resolvió que la futura esposa de su primogénito sería una mujer humilde y de gran corazón electa de su pueblo.

Para elegirla utilizarán la celebración Ka-ut que es un juego amistoso en el que participan las candidatas enfrentándose a uno de los hijos del brujo más sabio.

Esta vez le toca a Zenia hija menor del mago y hermana gemela de Xen (el hijo), hacer la elección.

Zenia y Xen siempre han sido muy unidos tampoco es excepción a la hora del baño (limpieza de sus cuerpos y almas).

Zenia ríe mientras que Xen también se ríe.

—Xen, por favor cuenta otro de tus chistes. — pide la chica con una lagrimilla saliendo de su ojo derecho.

—Por ahora son todos los que tengo, pero más tarde buscaré otros.— menciona su hermano, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vale, aún tenía energía para reír más.

—Aunque Zenia, esa batería guárdala para la ceremonia de esta tarde.

—Es verdad.

Xen se levanta de las aguas para ir a tallar la espalda de su hermana.

—Tienes más lunares que antes.— observa el muchacho.

—¡No seas mentiroso!

La chica se voltea para darle en la cara con la esponja a su hermano.

—Jajaja, ¡me estás mojando el rostro!

La hermana aparta la esponja del rostro de su hermano.

—Jajaja, discúlpame.

—Hiciste que tragara un poco de jabón.

Xen se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Perdona, hermano.

—Sólo si hoy haces los bollos rellenos para la cena.

—Tramposo.

—Jajaja, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que elegiste el peor día para pedirme hacer la cena.

—Hm, de acuerdo hoy preparo la comida yo, y mañana tú.

—Suena más razonable.

Xen cubre a su hermana con la tela blanca que seca un poco de su piel.

—Hermana, hoy los dioses están contigo.

—¿Tú crees que elegiré bien a la princesa?

—No dudes, porque no será tu elección, será la de ellos.

—Hermano, tus palabras me tranquilizan.

—Zenia, mi confianza está en ti.

El moreno se retira a sus aposentos. Pues a su hermana gemela le espera una preparación ostentosa.

A Zenia la vistieron con las telas más finas de todo Egipto, y la llenaron con joyas de oro. También la perfumaron con el incienso de la planta más aromática que crece en tierras desérticas.

Después llevaron a la chica al templo de los altos dioses para que ore durante una hora entera.

-

—Querido, ¿cuál anillo debería usar? — pregunta la reina.

—Estará bien cuál elijas.— le responde faraón.

La reina levanta un aro color plateado con el grabado de la palabra amor.

—Usaré éste.

-

—Príncipe Kaname, su desayuno.

—Gracias.

El joven castaño mira por la ventana tratando de adivinar la imagen de su futura esposa.

Más tarde la gente se reúne para el juego en forma de ceremonia del cual saldrá anunciada la nueva princesa egipcia.

Las diez doncellas están formadas en fila esperando pacientemente.

Pero Yuki se encuentra un poco nerviosa quizás como las demás, sus manos las toca sudorosas. Y es que ser la esposa del príncipe de egipto es el mayor honor de todos; tanto será para la familia como para la que será elegida.

De pronto un chico con el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros se coloca enfrente de ella.

—Tú serás la primera.— le dice Xen con una seriedad inminente.

—Si...— Yuki asiente tímidamente.

—Bien, cuando el presentador de esta ceremonia dé las instrucciones del juego, escúchalas atentamente.

Yuki suspira colocándose atenta.

Después ve que el anunciante comenzará a hablar, y traga saliva.

—Sobre el piso pueden ver pintadas dos rayas amarillas, entre ellas hay una distancia de 7, 5 metros. El juego es así; deberán tomarse de los hombros y llevar a la perdedora fuera de la línea amarillenta.

La castaña estira sus brazos.

—Muy bien, estoy lista.

Pero Xen detiene a Yuki.

—No, aún no.

—¿Eh?

Ella lo mira sorprendida.

Xen saca un pequeño frasco con algún contenido de agradable color.

—Necesito ponerte aceite caliente en los hombros.

—¿Aceite caliente?

—Si, tengo que calentar tus músculos para que no te lastimes.

—Oh, ya veo.

Yuki afirma deshaciéndose de la prenda superior que cubría sus hombros.

Xen le comienza a dar un masaje con el aceite.

—Esto se siente bien...— comenta Yuki.

—También te servirá para que te relajes.

—¿Eres siempre tan amable con las personas?

—Bueno, es mi trabajo.

—Oh…

Yuki se siente un poco entristecida, pensó que tal vez a los ojos de este noble había agradado porque le vio a ella un talento especial. Triste fue la decepción de que no.

—He terminado el masaje.

A la chica de cabello marrón escuchar estas palabras le hizo entrar otra vez en inquietud pues esta oportunidad no podía fallarla.

—Quítate las sandalias.— le pidió Xen.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó ella.

—Porque si te las dejas, te estorbaran.

—Está bien.

Yuki se las quitó haciendo caso al chico.

Del otro lado se encontraba la hermana de Xen, ella estaba lista para empezar, y por supuesto ella se encargaría de enfrentarse a todas las candidatas hasta encontrar a la ganadora.

Yuki caminó al frente calculando cuál era la mitad entre las dos líneas amarillas. Y Zenia hizo lo mismo.

—Estás dos pasos más adelante de lo que deberías.— dijo Zenia.

—¿En serio?

La chica de pelo castaño retrocedió los dos pasos que la oji grises le dijo.

El hombre mediador alzó las manos para hablar fuerte.

—He aquí egipto, una posible esposa para nuestro príncipe Kaname. Que será designada por nuestra erudita Zenia.

—¿Estás preparada? — cuestionó a Yuki, la noble de alto rango.

De pronto la castaña Cross dudó un poco, aunque inmediatamente después adoptó una postura decidida, no podía perder.

—Sí. Estoy lista.

La noble se asombró al ver esta determinación en los ojos de su contraria.

—Bien. Coloca tus manos sobre mis hombros, y yo haré igual.

—No. — Yuki negó. —Tú serás quien coloque primero sus manos. Yo no lo haré.

Zenia se sentía cada vez más sorprendida, esta chica pueblerina le mostraba autoridad demandante.

La hija del brujo suspiró cerrando los ojos, y enseguida puso ella primero sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuki para iniciar el juego amistoso.

Los que estaban de observadores emitieron un gigantesco asombro, pues si la hija del brujo había sido la primera en poner sus manos significaba que ella aceptaba la fuerza de su contrincante. Yuki lo sabía por eso quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo, Zenia en su interior se sintió humillada jamás nadie se atrevió a pedirle algo parecido.

—Esto te costará caro.— advirtió molesta Zenia, a Yuki.

—¿Eh? — emitió Yuki, un poco desconcertada.

En ese mismo momento el anunciador da la señal de empezar.

—¡Empiecen!

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente, retandose.

Yuki puso el motor en sus piernas pero extrañamente no lograba mover a Zenia ni un sólo milímetro, por lo que la castaña abrió los ojos comenzando a preocuparse pensando que no conseguiría vencerla.

La muchacha azabache sonrió de lado.

—Te veías tan alardeadora que llegué a pensar que serías una rival digna, pero ya veo que no.— se burló.

La chica castaña intentó hacer más fuerza para tratar de desplazarla hacia atrás aunque, tampoco le dio resultado.

—Oye Zenia, eres buena.— reconoció estando agotada Yuki.

—¿Conoces mi nombre? — preguntó confundida Zenia.

Yuki ablandó el semblante.

—Como no saberlo.

La chica morena arqueo su ceja izquierda.

—¿Hmr?

—Después de la reina, eres la segunda mujer más reconocida en todo Egipto.— respondió Yuki.

—Bien, pues ya que sabes mi nombre, quiero que me digas el tuyo.

—¿El mío? No creo que sea importante.

Zenia sonrío.

—Si estás aquí, es porque eres importante.

Yuki se sorprendió por sus palabras. Después se animó un poco más.

—Gracias. Me llamo Yuki.

—Yuki, eh.

—Si.

Xen desde el otro extremo se hallaba observando a las dos chicas que llevaban un buen rato en el mismo lugar. Se preguntó internamente si Zenia había visto algo especial en esa chica porque de no ser así, su hermana ya la hubiera hecho perder.

Sin embargo Xen confiaba firmemente en su gemela que escogería a la chica correcta para esposa de su príncipe.

De pronto Yuki se dio cuenta que Zenia había bajado su fuerza dándole posibilidad para desplazarla con destino a la raya amarilla.

—¿Por qué has descendido tu fuerza? — preguntó inocentemente Yuki.

—Yo no he descendido nada.— aseguró la morena.—Pero si así lo sientes, no deberías perder esta oportunidad para vencerme.— la alentó a ganarle.

—Bien.

Recurrió Yuki a la más fuerte energía en sus brazos y piernas pudiendo empezar a llevar a Zenia hacia atrás.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal escena.

Zenia se veía como si estuviera oponiendo resistencia aunque realmente solo fingía ya que efectivamente estaba dejando ganar a la castaña.

La oji marrones puso su mayor empuje para derrotarla; llevándola a retroceder logrando al final tirarla detrás de la línea victoriosa.

La castaña respiraba rápido tratando de recuperar su aliento, aún no creyendo que ha ganado.

—¡Tenemos a nuestra princesa! — gritó el presentador.

Posteriormente le siguieron los gritos de todo el pueblo egipcio; celebrando entre bullicios y alborotos su felicidad.

Mientras que Xen iba a levantar a su hermana; ofreciéndole su mano.

Su hermana aceptó con gusto su ayuda.

—Bien hecho.— le expresó Xen.

Su hermana lo miró con ojos llenos de anhelo.

—Supe que era ella con tan sólo tocarla.— le informó Zenia.

Xen se asombró un poco.

—Has heredado uno de los dones de mi padre. Me siento orgulloso de ti. — sonrío Xen.

—Aunque me siento mal por haber perdido.— explicó Zenia con un puchero.

—No te preocupes.

Seguidamente Xen va a abrazar con ternura a su hermana.

—Hiciste bien tu trabajo.

—Gracias.

La gemela también le envuelve con sus brazos.

Día 2

Ceremonia de iniciación.

En la sala principal de palacio se reunieron faraón, la reina, el príncipe y Yuki, junto con las familias reales de egipto.

—Yuki ve al centro, hija.— le ordenó la reina.

La castaña se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose al centro de la amplia sala. Se posicionó ahí, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer después.

De los costados de la sala salieron los 2 gemelos vistiendo túnicas transparentes blancas. Los dos hermanos se veían igual ya que en apariencia eran casi idénticos.

Posteriormente salió su padre; el gran brujo, pero esta era la primera vez que Yuki veía al padre de Zenia y Xen. Éste era un hombre mayor ya con canas en su cabello negro. Pero su postura seguía siendo fuerte.

—Hoy, nuestra princesa hará el baile con cobra para su presentación ante ustedes. — anunció el brujo.

Cuando Yuki escuchó "cobra" se quedó sin color en el rostro, pues cómo era posible que ella hiciera eso si nunca ha bailado con serpientes, además que la cobra egipcia es la más venenosa de todas.

—Pero primero mis hijos rendirán tributo a sus majestades bailando con las serpientes negras de egipto.

Yuki sabía que después de la cobra egipcia las serpientes de color negro seguían en ser las más peligrosas por su alta defensa y venenosa mordedura.

Yuki se puso a rezar para pedir a los dioses que les ayudaran a salir ilesos de este baile.

Los sirvientes colocaron dos vasijas de barro frente a los hermanos; las serpientes con las que bailarán están dentro de las vasijas.

Los gemelos se colocaron delante de cada una. Sin embargo ésta también será la primera vez que bailarán con serpientes más para su buena suerte ellos ya han tenido previos ensayos. No como Yuki que nunca ha ensayado nada parecido.

Claro que los hermanos no podían mentir diciendo que no tenían miedo; pues ciertamente lo tenían, porque si fallaban en algo dejarían en verguenza a su padre lo cuál jamás querían que llegase a suceder.

Yuki podía notar la respiración de los gemelos más agitada que de costumbre, era obvio que estaban nerviosos. Ella también lo está tanto por ellos como por ella misma.

Los hermanos se retiraron cada uno las sandalias de los pies, y dirigieron sus pasos lentos hasta las vasijas. Posteriormente se tomaron unos segundos para meditar, relajar su mente, y quitar sus miedos.

Los dos al mismo tiempo como dos gotas de agua iguales, quitan las tapaderas de los recipientes de barro, sacando con cuidado por su cuenta a 2 serpientes negras de tamaño mediano.

Se las colocan en su brazos.

La música instrumental comienza a tocar.

Cuando Yuki abrió nuevamente los ojos; la música había acabado, los gemelos han terminado su número, es turno de ella ahora.

Las piernas de la castaña temblaban como vasijas inestables.

—Zenia no puedes hacer nada.— le impidió Xen a su hermana ir a con Yuki.

—Pero hermano, ella no tiene ni idea. Si no la ayudo la cobra la atacara…

—Lo sé, pero si ella es en realidad digna del liderazgo de egipto no le pasará nada…

—Xen, escucha tus palabras, no tienen sentido.

—Lo siento hermana, pero no hay nada que tú o, yo, podamos hacer.

La vasija más grande llegó a los pies de Yuki.

La oji marrón se quedó mirándola con sumo terror.

El príncipe Kaname hizo presencia por primera vez levantando su mano derecha para pedir un alto a los presentes.

Kuran Kaname se levantó de su silla yendo hasta donde Yuki.

—¡Kaname-sama! — expresó sorprendida.

—Tranquilizate, Yuki.— le pidió amablemente.—Yo haré que la cobra no te dañe, por eso te pido que confíes en mí.

Los dos mellizos miraron muy asombrados, al príncipe.

El príncipe Kuran puso la vista sobre la vasija, y después llevó a su mano derecha hacia ella; colocándola sobre la tapadera del jarro.

—¡Quiero que cuando les pida que cierren los ojos lo hagan!— habló alto Kaname. — ¡Todos sin una excepción cierren sus ojos!

Los presentes en la sala incluyendo los dos reyes obedecieron las palabras del príncipe.

Los ojos de Kuran Kaname se volvieron de un color rojizo parecido al de la sangre a manera si a través de sus ojos se pudiera ver la luna roja.

Kaname a escondidas de todos, hipnotizó a la serpiente más peligrosa; la cobra. Para de esa forma manejar al reptil con motivo de que no lastime a Yuki.

—Abran los ojos ya.— ordenó Kaname.

En el momento en que todos abrieron los ojos vieron a la cobra danzar deslizándose por el cuerpo entero de la princesa Yuki.

—No te preocupes, la cobra no te hará ningún daño.— le aseguró Kaname a la chica.

Yuki no lo podía creer, pero confiando en las palabras de el príncipe Kuran, comenzó a bailar con la cobra sobre ella.

Continuará... 


End file.
